Revenge
by darkestfluff
Summary: This novel is something that I would never write normaly. Im normaly writting sweet poems, but I have been pushed to this point,where my friends say there is more to my stories. The novel Im writing is about vampires and the way I think about them.
1. Proluge

Prologue

Entering the unknown place, I was lost in my thoughts about what may be at the end of the darkness. The alley was damp and drenched with the smell of rancid food. It was a cold night in December and I found the worst thing possible. I was alone in this unknown place with the stench of death in the air. It was more over powering the rancid smells of food. If I was here, then this most be my fate.

As I approached the end of the darkness and into the light of the alley way. Looking into the eyes of the person laying down on the grown, stained in his own blood. Pale, lifeless and dead. This would one day be my fate as well, I thought. As I crept over to see who the body once was. Looking into the green eyes that, now were looking up at the dark sky. I wondered what his last thought may have been, or what his last thing he saw.

Till out of the corner of my eye, I saw something lurking in the shadows of the alley. I didn't move, or even take a single breath for that matter. I was frozen as if I was the man lying on the grown dead. But then it moved closer 'till I could see it eyes. They were something no one could ever forget. The eyes glowed as if the person was different, as if it was a creature of the dark side. It moved even more closer this creature of death, making me look into its glowing yellow eyes.

As the glowing yellow eyes looked into mine, the creature only saw revenge. With furry raging into my mind, I took to the hunt that would lead me to the end.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter:

1

Parsha du nerod

She was walking around the city in the middle of December, with people pushing others to just escape the freezing cold. The weather was different from the other places she had visited. It was like the wind blew needles into her skin. Still pushing through the crowded streets, she shoved ahead, trying to find a place to stay for one more night. Looking up at the sky she knew nothing was different from above, but if someone looked around at the buildings they would notice the shimmer. They glowed as if they were the heart of the city itself. She rushed into a massive group of workers, pushing her to the point that she had no sense of direction.

Now finding herself pushed out of the group and into a different place, she felt as if she had been teleported to a new city. Wandering in the darkest part of the city, she thought "What was this place" as she crept onto a side walk. It looked as nothing was alive. Now she was walking slowly as if this new area has turned her into an old woman. The young lady noticed that the buildings didn't appear glowing in this part of town. She was afraid but still kept moving on with only the drive of curiosity on her side.

Wondering she came upon a little area that was all dark. She knew that something was unusable about this darkness that was looming in front of her. Her body was creeping up on to the darkness, almost entering it. "Why am I always the person that gets to see the darkness? I'm not special!" she yelled into the cold night's air with her frigid, raspy voice. Final entering the darkness of the unknown place, she was lost in the fog like substance. Blindly walking out into the open of an area that had the smell of rancid food, she thought to her self that I've wondered into an old dank alley. Darkness was still flooding the alleys floor so she cold only see from her torso and up. With one blow of the December wind, the alleys floor was clear and she was in shock about what was laying on the ground.

Staring down at the ground she saw a body. It was not moving, not breathing. The only thing she could think of was the person was dead now. Freezing in the cold chill of the night was this poor soul, feeling so much pain in her heart all she could do was cry. She was finally standing next to body wondering who it was. The person she noticed was a guy, who had green eyes and silver hair. "Oh my god!" she cried out, realizing the identity of who was laying on the ground at her feet. This was something that she was not expecting, now sitting on the cold ground, and looking into the green eyes of the dead man. She wished that it was her and not him. Her heart started to let everything escape.

"He was my damn friend!" Tears fell down her pale face, anger raged in her heart. "It mattered not that he was a con and rouge. Those that took his life shall pay."

His crumpled body was lying in the back of an unknown alley. His glasses broken into pieces; next to his body was a white rose that had been stained in a beautiful red liquid. Upon his body happened to be a strange marking. That looked as if it was a blue lighting bolt, which had been branded into the skin of his arm. Her blood a fire with the pain of loss and her poor heart was torn into two over her old friend.

"I must avenge him!" She spat out into the frosted air of the cold winter night. She picked up the rose with tears falling on the petals like dew. She knew the task before her. Tears of blood that now came tinkling down, onto the snow in the dank alley. She thought of what would have done this to such a nice young man. No longer sitting next to his body, her eyes were now looking into the darkness to see if the beast was still near by.

"If the monster that killed my dear Enon is here with me, then show you're self. For this will be the last moment for one of us."

Yelling at the darkness around her, you could hear the hatred in her voice. Nothing but the wind replied to her. Sadly her yelling stopped from her sobs. Unable to think properly she just stared at the darkness, with nothing but the look of a dumb ass on her face.

There were no feelings left in her heart, as if ice had now entombed her heart; cold, beat less and still. Till a strong beat inside her head brought her back into the real world. It started off slow and light. Like the melody of a steady flute and a small brass drum, until a loud eruption of violins and brass instruments join in.

Suddenly memories of her past were floating by her as if they were the melody itself. The melody kept going until it landed on her childhoods, sweetest memories.

A beautiful land filled with all kinds of wonders. There are creatures of all kinds, including creatures like dragons, fairies, unicorns and others. I loved it there and I missed it at this very moment. My kingdom called Markendo. It was the most wonderful place in all the land. We were the capital and I, well I should say my father ruled over it. As I would one day after he was gone. The time when I was a young lady around the age of six was like heaven. I remember the terrible accident and the sadness, but before I would run around in the gardens all day long. I remember one day that I was in the garden at the back of the mansion. It was beautiful.

I loved walking into the sunlight that shined so brightly over the garden. Looking at the lovely white and red roses that fall into rows as someone would enter my sanctuary. My dress blew when the wind came to life, thrashing about my hair. I could not focus on anything but the shining sun light that burned my eyes as if it was melting them to nothing. This was my place to have adventures; this was the place where my dreams could escape my mind. Dancing around in circles smelling the fresh air, this was heaven. No rules, no one telling me what to do. Only my mind taking me to the far off places I wished to see. Spinning in circles still, causing the feeling of dizziness. Like my mind and body were not as one but two parts. The last thing my mind was thinking was about the birds flying past me, and how they were free to do as they pleased. Falling to the ground, my body unmovable, yet my mind was still working. Numb, cold and alone was my body. Till the night came and the sound of a creature awoke me, with it's quivering growl.

I was awake now with fear racing through my veins. The only sound in my head was the pounding of my heart. I was unable to hear my own mind or to move from the spot where I now laid. In my eyes there was nothing but fear, I'm sure that the creature that was hunting me with its nose could smell the fear that I produced. Still unable to get a grip on my heart to steady the beat, I got off the grown with my last jolt of energy. Standing in the dark of night, alone and frightened. With little energy left in my body, I tried to look into the darkness to find the creature. DARKNESS is all that came, when I looked into the area around me. Scared of what would happen to me, I sat down on the ground that once was my play place. Now it shall be my grave I thought to myself as the creature crept closer to me.

Its claws were ready to strike from what I could hear, in another moment I would be dead and the ground would be stained red with the blood of a child. It pranced on top of me, as if it had the agility of a cat. The large beast was pinning me to the ground, unable to move now. This was my fate, to end my life here as some creatures late night snack. Waiting till the creature took its bite, made many things go through my mind. Like what I would look like as an adult or who I would love one day. But none of them would come, the creature would bite into my throat and my blood will seep out like tree sap. I would die tonight, here in my precious garden. The creature moved its head back ready to delivering the killing blow. I braced my self for the bite.

"Please take my life fast creature of the night. May my god watch over me in heaven!" Those were the last words before something magical happened. The next moment the creature was off her screaming as if it was in pain. Finally off the ground still my heart pounding as if the thing was still on me. The creature that was a moment ago on top of me was now lying; hurt on the ground. But what could have helped me? I thought to my self as I pulled the rest of my mind together. Looking over at where the creature of the night had landed, I took small steps backwards. But out of know where the other beast that knocked the creature of the night over, was looking at me with is beautiful glowing yellow cat like eyes.

"Are you the beast that saved me? If you are beg my pardon, I'm very humble for you doing so. My name is Kathren Lemes. What shall I call you?" Looking into the bush that my savor now hid in, I looked to she what kind of brave beast it was. Knowing that there are many kind creatures in the land, but what kind of creature would attack a creature of the night. My father told me once about some beast called creatures of the night. He said that were once sweet folk like the fray. But I understood now this creature which I see before me is a sweet one.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'm young as you can tell, and I'm sorry for the confusion dear cat. Do you have a name that I may call you?" The giant Black Panther shook its head no. "Well then I shall name you midnight for it is about that time you saved me. Do you like the name?" The panther started purr and I sat down next to my brave Midnight, to take a nap unafraid.

She had awakened, with her body covered in sweat; she was back in the cold alley way once more. In her mind she was sitting next to her pet midnight, but when she opened her eyes. Death was there again with her. No longer did her memories take hold of her but she was back in the place with Enon. Kathren was holding onto the rose that once laid on her friends body. There were no more tears left for her to cry. Kathren lifted her body off the ground, ready to take action if it was needed. This was the time to act, Kathren knew what could happen if she let her guard down. She peered into the darkness that was around the alley hoping to see something in the shadows of the dark. Till out of the corner of her eye, She saw something lurking in the shadows of the alley. Kathren didn't move, or even take a single breath for that matter. She was frozen as if she was the man lying on the grown dead. But then it moved closer 'till Kathren could see it eyes. They were something no one could ever forget. The eyes glowed as if the person was different, as if it was a creature of the dark side. It moved even more closely this creature of death, making her look into its glowing yellow eyes.

Kathren was scared for her life that she may end up like her dear friend that now lied on the ground. The creature was less then five inches from her face now, its breath was enough to knock a grown man out with. It made her take a step back, trying to escape the smell.


End file.
